No Other Place
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *sequel to 'Family Warfare'* Well, the court ordeal's been settled, I've been placed in a great family. But with my life, great things would always have bad things following it. Now I have drama following me and love on my mind, which place is better?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Well, here's the sequel to "Family Warfare" :D This would be a little bit longer than that one so it would be filled with lots of drama (and throw in a bit of romance here and there). I hope you enjoy :D**_

Five weeks after the court proceedings I was able to be back at school and you know usually about the new kid at a school not being noticed by the whole school except for a few people, but when something (good or bad) usually happens then you get noticed by _everyone _at the school?

Well, that's what happened with me when I entered the school.

Whoever was near me when I was walking to my locker was staring at me, whispering to the other kids near them and all I could think of was _Shut the fuck up! _When I got to my locker and grabbed my stuff, I was met with Sheridan who immediately asked, "So how does it feel being Carl's kid?" She's been watching the news ever since the thing went public and she's been following every single update that was available for it.

"Pretty good, I guess," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Always a surprise when one of your favourite NASCAR drivers suddenly turns into your Dad," I added as I moved out of the way so Sheridan would get her stuff.

"You know everyone at this school would want to be your friend because you have fame on your side," Sheridan pointed out.

"I know—but I won't be their friend because I would find them stupid because they're just befriending me because of that whereas you, 'Manda, Sammy, Mikey and Rus, you guys are my true friends," I said.

"Aww really?" Sheridan asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile on my face. "and even because of this whole situation, you guys still stick by my side even though you didn't know half the stuff," I added.

When she grabbed her stuff, she shut the locker door shut and locked it and we both headed to Geography class. "But doesn't it suck though that you get to see him at the odd time like whenever he's off for the week and the holidays?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said with a slight sad face. "but because of that or something he is actually allowing me to travel with him during the summer," I added.

"Seriously?" Sheridan asked. "If so, that is actually freaking amazing," She added with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said. We both entered the Geography class and instantly Mr. Charles came up to ask and said, "Lana, nice to see you coming out of that court situation alive and sane,"

I laughed lightly and said, "Thanks Mr. C," I said with a smile on my face.

"You're excused to do any work today if your still feeling a little overwhelmed by all that," Mr. Charles said.

"Sir, I've been gone for five weeks, I'm deeply behind, I don't need any more delays from work," I said.

"I insist," He said.

"Well, alright," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I went to my usual seat beside Sheridan.

_**Lunch**_

"You're alive!" Russell exclaimed as he saw Sheridan and me walk up to the table with our lunches in our hands and sat down.

"Yeah and—" I was cut off by my phone vibrating. "Sorry, gotta take this," I said as I looked down my phone to see a text.

_**From**__: Mia_

_Hiya BFF! :D Heard about a court situation down there about custody or whatever, was that u or something ? :P_

_**From**__: Lana_

_Yeah =P_

_**From**__: Mia_

_How did it go ?_

_**From**__: Lana_

_Let's just say that Joanna and Dan aren't my parents anymore :D_

_**From**__: Mia_

_:D :D :D :D :D :D Who __**are **__ur parents ?_

_**From**__: Lana_

_Let's just say my father is some1 who represents a duck very well, and can drive over 200 sumthin mph and can look cute doing it ;D_

_**From**__: Mia_

_Wait ?  
C. Edwards is your dad ?_

_**From**__: Lana_

_Yes ! :D_

_**From**__: Mia_

_:D_

I put the phone back into my pocket as I got into a conversation between Amanda and Samantha about music. I didn't bother to get into the conversation as I was eating my food and just listening to the conversation.

"Can I make a statement?" Mike asked.

"Sure," Samantha said.

"We now have a famous best friend," Mike said pointing to me. "Just don't forget about us when your big and famous," He said.

"I'm not going to forget about you guys because I'm not getting _that _famous," I pointed out as I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Alright, just making that clear," Mike said. "So how did your parents take when they realized that they're not your parents?" He asked.

"Pissed to the fuck off to be honest with you," I said. "and whatever they might do I won't give a fuck because of the great fact of I don't give a fuck and I'm not heading back to that hell hole," I added.

"That might go your way for a while, but your parents might have a say in this," Sheridan said, forcing herself to point that out.

I was silent. She was right, Joanna and Dan would have to slide themselves into this. Well one way or another, they would end up getting me back under their wing.

Even if they have to die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

I actually decided to walk home from school when it was over (with the help of Sheridan) just to get some ability to know how to get home from school on foot whenever that opportunity arises.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sheridan," I said waving at her when I walked up the steps to my house and entered it.

"Lany's home," Anne said sweetly when she saw me. Yeah, Annee's been able to talk since this whole thing started which was really sweet and always put a smile on my face. Kate poked her head out of the kitchen and asked, "How was school Lana?"

"Great," I said as I took off my shoes and walked upstairs. I entered my new room, which consisted of white walls once again (I really gotta ask if we can paint them, they're _really _getting annoying), with pictures of me and Mia when I was living in Canada with random pictures of me with Amanda, Mike, Russell, Sam and Sheridan whenever we hung out during weekends which were always a great adventure. At the wall beside me there was a 56" LCD HD TV on a black table that was large enough to fit the TV and across from it was a queen sized bed with black and white sheets and pillows. Beside the bed on both sides were small white end tables with one holding a lamp and an alarm clock. I dropped my bag near the door, closed it and got changed into a white tank top, grey sweat pants and white and black fuzzy ankle socks and I put my hair in a pony tail.

I walked back downstairs and sat on the coach and decided to see whatever kid friendly TV show was on, and the only thing that I could find was Spongebob so I decided to watch that.

"You know Lana, you can watch any show you want," Kate said.

"Yeah, but the type of shows I watch wouldn't be appropriate for Anne," I said.

"She wouldn't care," Kate said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," She replied.

"Alright," I said but I wanted to watch Spongebob so I decided to have it stayed on the channel.

Few minutes later, Kate said, "Dinner's ready guys," I got up off the couch, went and picked up Anne and I brought myself and her over to the dinner table where I set Anne on her high chair and I sat down on a chair across from Kate as she was first feeding Anne her baby food and I was eating my fruit salad.

When I was done, I placed the dirty dish in the sink and proceeded to go upstairs to finish the homework that I was given because of my five week absence.

_**Next Day**_

I walked into the school thinking it was going to be any normal freaking day, but I guessed sort of wrong when I accidentally bumped into the girl Jennifer Sheridan told me about.

"Watch where your going redneck," She said in disgust. Guess she'd watched the news recently as well. I had enough of the insults these kids (especially Jennifer) have been throwing at me, so I grabbed her shoulder, forcefully turned her around so she was facing me then I punched her in the face.

She stumbled back a bit, holding her jaw as I just looked at her and smirked at her, but that was short-lived as she jumped at me like a freaking spider monkey and started beating on me and which then that turned into an all out brawl.

"ENOUGH!" The principal said as she ran into the scene and literally got herself between me and Jennifer to separate us from each other. "Alana. Jennifer. My office. NOW!" She screamed as she grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us to her office.

"What was up with the fight out there?" She asked us when we were in her office.

"Jennifer started to be very honest with you ma'am," I said.

"Well there would be no damn fight if this redneck over here would've ignored the comment I said to her," Jennifer said.

"Enough, please?" The principal asked. "Now Jennifer since this is like your sixteenth time here, I have no choice but to suspend you for a month where as for Alana, she would just have a warning," She added.

"Come on ma'am," Jennifer said. "She started the fight and she's getting off easy?"

"That's right," The principal said.

"Oh I get it now, just because she's a part of a famous family, she can get away with whatever she wants, I get it now," Jennifer said.

"Oh whatever, I'm not using that to my advantage," I said.

"Guys just leave," The principal said then the two girls left the office.

"Easter starts like tomorrow or something and I'm so freaking excited," Samantha said excitedly.

Lunch again at the usual table and the blonde was excited abut the holiday.

"Already huh?" Mike asked. "That holiday comes by so freaking fast," He commented.

"I know, right?" Sheridan asked. "We now have a holiday where we can get fat on chocolate," She added.

"My favourite holiday besides Christmas and Halloween," I said.

"Guys have any plans for that?" Amanda asked. "I'm doing nothing,"

"Hanging with the grandparents," Mike said.

"Same here all because my mom said I never spend any time with them and she suggests I do so because we don't know if they are going to be dead like in a few hours or something," Russell said.

"Probably go on a mini vacation," Samantha said.

"Hanging with family," Sheridan said.

"Same with me," I said, knowing that this would be a great weekend to spend with my whole new family.

**.x.**

"Lyndsey, can you drop me off at the mall please?" I asked as I stepped into Sheridan's mom's car.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I need to get stuff for my family for Easter," I said.

"Sure, hey Sheridan wanna join her?" She asked.

"Heck yeah," She said with a smile.

When Lyndsey dropped us at the mall, we stepped out of the car and entered the building. "Are you serious about getting stuff for your family for Easter or was that an excuse to go to the mall in general?" She asked.

"I was serious," I said as I walked into the nearest store. We went to the nearest Easter part of the store and was saying to myself, "What to get? What to get?"

"First off, who is going to go to first?" Sheridan asked.

"Anne," I replied.

"Alright," She said as she instantly grabbed a small bunny. "Does she like bunnies?" She asked.

I looked at the plush toy. It was a small white bunny wearing a yellow dress. "She likes yellow and bunnies so that would work," I said as I grabbed the toy. "Now, onto the parents, what would they like," I said as I was looking through this.

"I don't know, but I found a duck," Sheridan said as she grabbed a duck.

"A duck?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But watch," She said as she squeezed it's belly and I swear to God it literally said Aflac. I laughed and asked, "Did that thing seriously say Aflac?"

"Yeah," Sheridan said.

"Sweet," I said taking one from where she got it from and she put the one she had back and I said, "I'm getting this for myself," I said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, enough shopping for you, you need to get something for your parents," Sheridan said getting me back on track.

"Oh yeah," I said as I continued to shop. Few minutes later, "Hey Sheridan, what about this?"

She looked at what I was talking about and saw two bunny toys holding paws but wasn't exactly holding paws as there was a heart in the middle with the words Happy Easter. "That's seriously cute, get that," She said.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed two of them. "now time to get chocolate for myself," I said making Sheridan laugh and roll her eyes.

**.x.**

"Sorry I was late," I said as I entered my house. "I really needed to get some shopping done or something and I couldn't hold it off any longer,"

Kate laughed and said, "It's alright, I understand completely,"

"Really? You're not mad?" I asked.

"No—if you needed shopping done, I would allow you to do so," She said. I walked up to my room, placed the bag on the bed, walked back downstairs and asked, "Kate do we have any wrapping paper by any chance whatsoever?"

"What colour?" She asked.

"Any light colours like light blue, light green, you know what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're in the basement," She said as she pointed me where the basement was. I went down there and turned on the light and immediately found what I was looking for, so I instantly grabbed three different colours of wrapping paper which was light pink, light blue and light green and went back out of the basement and upstairs to my room and wrapped the gifts up.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Phone numbers mentioned in this chapter are fake…just too let people know**

_**Next Day**_

I woke up to absolute silence. "Huh—they must be asleep," I commented as I got out of my bed, ran a hand through my messed up hair and decided to have a brush go through it for a few minutes before heading downstairs to find no one there. "Kate?" I asked. "You home?"

I looked around the living room and saw a note placed on the coffee table which read:

_Lana  
me & Anne r heading out 2 do some errands—we wanted you to come, but  
I wanted you 2 keep sleeping and I didn't want 2 wake u up  
C u in a few =)  
-Kate_

"Sweet, home alone for a while," I said a little happily as I placed the note in the trash before heading into the kitchen and grabbing myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. When I got my bowl, I brought it over to the dining room table and started to eat the cereal _really _noticing the quietness in the house. _It's seriously freaking quiet _I thought to myself as I continued to eat my cereal. When I was done, I placed the dirty dish in the sink and walked back upstairs to get changed into a So So Happy Attack Hug Tank Top, Tripp Ladies Dagger Pants and DC Womens Twilight Boots. I walked back downstairs and decided to watch TV for a bit to see what was on, and I settled on _Zombieland._

_**Few Hours Later**_

Who knew I always slept on the couch? Because that's what was I was doing right now and how did I know that I was sleeping was that I heard the home phone ring freaking loud as fuck. I groaned as I lifted my head off of the pillow and I was at the scene of _Zombieland _where the group were at Pacific Playland then focused my attention to find the phone and when I did found it, I pressed the 'Call' button and said, "Hello?"

"_Did I wake you Lana?" _Kate asked, noticing the grogginess in my voice.

"No," I said. "So, what's up?"

"_Oh nothing, just heading back home, just wanted to know how you were and all that," _Kate said.

"Oh pretty good," I said.

"_That's great, so see you when I get home," _Kate said before hanging up.

I put the phone back on the receiver before getting off of the couch and walked to the bathroom where I splashed water in my face to wake me up because I was dead tired. Yeah, that always happened to me whenever I woke up from a nap—I get tired more than I was when I had the nap in the first place. When I dried my face, I walked out of the bathroom and straight to my room where I quickly noticed my phone was vibrating like crazy. "What the hell?" I asked as I quickly grabbed the phone and saw that there were like sixteen different texts from FB so I decided to delete those, knowing it was just useless and saw the ones from Sheridan and Mia.

_From: Sheridan_

_Just wanted 2 wish u a Happy Easter ! :D_

_From: Mia_

_Happy Easter Lana :D  
Hope u have tons of chocolates 4 :D :D_

I lightly laughed at that comment as I texted them back.

_From: Lana_

_Aww thx Sheridan :D :D Happy Easter 2 u 2 :D_

_From: Lana_

_Happy Easter 2 u 2 Mia :D  
&& u eat lots of chocolates for me to :)_

I placed the phone on my bed as I was about to walk out of the room but the phone instantly vibrated it again.

_From: Mia_

_Oh I will :D  
how's life where u r ?_

_From: Lana_

_Pree good :D  
how's Canada ?_

_From: Mia_

_Bad  
Cuz ur not in Canada =(_

_From: Lana _

_Awww =(  
Missouri sux cuz ur not in there =(_

_From: Mia_

_WTF ur talking about ur freaking famous, shuldn't living there b great ?_

_From: Lana_

_It shuld  
But it needs 2 b better w/ u =D_

_From: Mia_

_Ur my BFF, right ?_

I was about to text 'yeah' but my phone suddenly went dead. Totally fucking dead! I then tossed it on the night table beside the bed and instantly got on Facebook and luckily Mia was on

_**Alana Edwards **__to __**Mia Mizanin: **_I'm so sorry if I didn't txt u quick ! D: My phone is seriously fucking dead ! D':  
_**Mia Mizanin **__to __**Alana Edwards: **_It's alright sissy :P Just get a new phone and everything would work out fine :D u still remember my phone number right ?  
_**Alana Edwards **__to __**Mia Mizanin: **_I 4got 2 b honest XD  
_**Mia Mizanin **__to __**Alana Edwards: **_-.- it's 289-686-8936 REMEMBER IT ! XD  
_**Alana Edwards **__to __**Mia Mizanin: **__Oh ha ha ha -.-_

I stopped the wall-to-wall conversation with Mia and started one with Sheridan (who I recently got on Facebook, along with Amanda, Samantha, Mike and Russell)

_**Alana Edwards **__to __**Sheridan Cruz: **_Heyyz Sheridan, what's ur cell # again ? I lost the sheet that u wrote it on AND my cell phone had totally fucking died D':  
_**Sheridan Cruz **__to __**Alana Edwards: **_:O :'(that deffz gotta suck Lana :'(  
_**Alana Edwards **__to __**Sheridan Cruz: **_It does majorly :'( (U)  
_**Sheridan Cruz **__to __**Alana Edwards: **_my cell # is: 300-455-9863  
_**Alana Edwards **__to __**Sheridan Cruz: **_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D THANKIES ! :D :D :D :D :D  
_**Sheridan Cruz **__to __**Alana Edwards: **__No probz :D :D_

I got off my FB and decided to listen to songs on my iTunes for the meanwhile. When I got in the middle of the song _Diamond Eyes _by _Shinedown _I thought I heard the living room door open and close so I just assumed it was Kate and Anne coming back so I just continued listening to the song.

As soon as that song ended and the song _I'm In Miami Trick _by _LMFAO _started, a knock was heard on the door. I paused the song and said, "Come in,"

Just a few seconds later, the door opened which made me look up at the doorway with almost a huge smile on my face.

"Miss me already?" Carl asked as I got off my bed went and went and hugged almost the daylights out of him. When I finally let go of the guy which seemed like forever, he handed me a bag and said, "I wanted to get your something for Easter,"

"You didn't have to get me anything you know." I said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to, well, that's just one part of it, the other you're going to get on Monday" He said then walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I looked down at the bag, reached inside it and grabbed a box. I tossed the bag on the bed and opened the bag to reveal a necklace with the number 99 on it. I just smiled as I took the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck before walked back over to my laptop and listen to music.


End file.
